nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
J.U.S.T.I.N
J.U.S.T.I.N J'ust '''U'nited 'S'uper 'T'eenagers Be'I'''ng '''N'oble ''This is what the name stands for.'' Plot '''Justin: I'm Bored... again. Austin: What should we do now? Justin: Cosmic explosion in 3... 2... 1...? Austin: Not this time? *An idea hits Enda, but she whispers it to Carter in a loud fashion* Carter (forced laugh): That's a great idea! Austin: What are you talking about? Carter: I was thinking... Justin: About what? *Carter winks at Enda* Carter: We should take over the world (sarcastic)! Austin and Justin (gullible): Since when did you have a change of heart? Carter: Oh, I don't know. If it's anything to not be bored. Austin: What shall our evil organization name be? Enda: I will be J.U.S.T.I.N. Justin (joyus): Alright! My name shall be the organization! *Carter winks at Enda harder* Austin: Is there something wrong with your eye? Carter (sarcastic): It's probably a cloning flaw... Justin: It's creepy... Enda: Besides an Organization name, we also need costumes! 20 minutes later... Austin: These doesn't look like an evil costume... Carter: We're supposed to be decieving people! Justin: A-ha! Carter: Clever, eh? Austin (impressed): Yes, very clever. Enda: Let's get evil! Objective Be the 'evilest' you can be (the actual goal is to stop crime)! Minigames These games follow before you can actually get to fight: *Climbing *Skill Boosting *Endurance J.U.S.T.I.Nemblem.jpg|The Emblem Of J.U.S.T.I.N J.U.S.T.I.N.jpg|The Members Of J.U.S.T.I.N Dashtryingtofitin.jpg|"Hey guys! Can I join?" Happyeaster.jpg|The members of J.U.S.T.I.N as bunnies Thetadtriangle.jpg|J.U.S.T.I.N's Tad Triangle Mylittlewikinitromeismagic.jpg|Members of J.U.S.T.I.N as My Little Ponies MoarCaek.jpg|All of Austincarter4ever's Characters In a Tad Triangle Begonefoulrobber.jpg|Carter Kicking a Robber in the Eye Happymothersday.jpg|Members of J.U.S.T.I.N Wishing Everyone a Happy Mother's Day!!!! Guy.png|Fishybuz's Sprite Battlestations.jpg|Enda in Her J.U.S.T.I.N Battle Position Hands or hooves.png|First J.U.S.T.I.N comic Justinimproved.jpg|Improved J.U.S.T.I.N Symbol Abilities WAC: Lifting objects NB: Stealth CA: Double Jumps/Strong Jumps Enda: Speed Weaknesses WAC: Too Heavy Objects (Slows down) NB: Heat-seeking machines (They are excellent trackers) (They will KEEL you!!!!) CA: Anti-depressants (They have an opposite effect) Enda: Birdseed (Yummy/Distracts) Jobs *Beating up thugs *Guiding people *Rescuing kitties *Helping people *Carrying Groceries *Running an Errand *Going to the pharmacy *Defeat evil-er evil *Stop a bomb from detonating *Rescuing a baby *Be a substitute for the mystical flying fish *Preventing a natural disaster *Defeating a supervillan *Catching up on superlatives Ending After taking care of all the "goody two shoes" in the city, our heroes head home. However, Carter forgets that he had tricked WAC and NB into being heroes and yells, "Yes, we saved our fair city from darkness and despair!" "WHAT?!?!" Yell the two friends. They soon realize that they have been tricked and quickly exchange evil glances. "Hey Carter, can you check the cable box? I think it's broken," Austin says with an evil smirk on his face. The scene goes dark, and the sound of shattered glass can be heard. A few minutes later... "Doctor, he was in a horrible accident! Will he be okay?" Austin was in tears. "Yes, but I think Carter should be far away from antique sets, especially glass. I know he misses his mom, but there is no excuse." The doctor replies. Enda is beside Carter's bed and she says to Austin "You're the one who should be in a horrible accident" and then sticks out her tongue. "Don't go near him. He's like a child to me. You can't even take a harmless joke." "JOKE?! I had to stop a BOMB from detonating!" Austin replies. "Well, Carter never gets to do anything he wants. It's always 'hey! let's work on games for our company's sake!' You boys never get any fresh air. To be honest, this was his lucky break away from being bossed around. Just because he's different doesn't mean you should take advantage of him. Appologize NOW, or you'll regret being so heartless!" Enda then screeched a mighty screech. "Carter, I'm sorry. I actually had fun being outside and defeating crime. Maybe we can do it some other time?" Carter then sprang from his hospital bed. "Yes! Yes we can!" The two then shake hands and then exit the hospital with Enda flying above them. Category:J.U.S.T.I.N Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Main Games